Cyancobalamin (vitamin B12) when added to growth medium has been observed to reduce the clumping and vessel wall adherence of Streptococcus mutans in-vitro. Three concentrations of cyancobalamin and two of cobalt (which comprises 4.34 percent of cyancobalamin) added to the diet of rats offered no protection to the development of dental caries.